


Where's the exit?

by ArtemisOnyx



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisOnyx/pseuds/ArtemisOnyx
Summary: Bella has a family member join her in Forks ruining Bella's new found equilibrium.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Where's the exit?

Bella laughed whole heartedly at a joke Edward had just told her, she pushed her head back and belly laughed. Bella was vaguely aware of the stares she was receiving in the cafeteria but she could not care less. Edward flickered a smile at her and she felt her heart speed up in adoration for him.

"It wasn't that funny..." grunted Emmette and Bella giggled again looking at his sulky expression.

"You think everything is funny today, what's got into you?"

"Lovebirds." Alice rolled her eyes dramatically and Emmette grinned.

"Yeah, well, I'm just really happy." Bella sighed and Edward placed his hand in hers and Bella curled her fingers around his hand.

_Yeah, definitely happy, content and feeling as lucky as anyone could feel finding a home within a pack of vampi-_

"Bella your phone is ringing." Edward whispered into her ear, effectively pulling her from her thoughts.

She grabbed her bag from under the table and reached in to grab her phone, flipping open her Nokia phone her eyes read the name. Immediately the Cullens noticed a shift in her mood, Jasper even sat up straight on the edge of his seat. Bella was oblivious to their reactions as all she could think of was why Charlie would be calling her in the middle of the school.

 _Was mom okay? oh, my gods what if she's hurt._ Scenarios flew through her mind rapidly. Before anyone could speak Bella pressed the green button on her prehistoric Nokia phone and brought the phone to her ear.

"Ah, hi Dad, ah I'm at school, is everything okay?" her voice cracked at the end and she awkwardly glanced up at the Cullens who were all siting inhumanly and concentrating on her.

"Is mom okay?" She said quickly feeling a lump in her throat begin to form.

"Hi Bella, Yes, Mom is okay, it's just something has happened to Aunty Lisa, it's probably best we talk about this at home, I'm on my way to come to pick you up."

Bella let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and exhaled feeling light-headed "Okay, see you soon." She replied softly and Charlie hung up. Bella feeling the waves of shock washing over her, she said motionless in a hunched over position. The Cullen's remained silent as if waiting for Bella to recover in her own time. She felt Edwards cool hand in hers again and she took a deep breath in. "Umm, Charlie is coming to pick me up, something has happened to my mom's sister, but I am not sure what yet." The words poured out of her mouth quickly and Edwards hand gently squeezed hers.

The Cullens grimaced, not that anyone would notice other than each other. Edward picked up her bag and helped Bella up from her chair as she let Edward guide her out of school, she felt like her feet could not move on their own accord.

 _It's not Mom, Mom is okay, but Auntie Lisa! I hope Ava is okay too_.

Bella felt that lump reforming tightly in her throat again. The cool breeze hit Bella's face and she realised she was outside already, she looked up at Edwards caring face and she wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a hug. Bella heard Charlies Police car pulling up behind her and Edward gave Bella another quick squeeze.

"See you this evening." He whispered in her and she smiled as a knowing feeling of what he meant and she felt slightly comforted. The drive home was a silent affair, Bella knew Charlie was trying to break down what he was going to say in her head. Charlie and Bella did not communicate well at the best of times, let alone difficult or awkward situations. Charlie pulled up in the driveway, parked and turned the car off. Charlie sighed and removed his Sheriffs hat began fiddling with the crest on the top.

"Lisa" His voice cracked and Bella tensed up, "Lisa fell off one of her horse's today, the way she landed after being dismounted... she broke her back." He continued looking down at his hat. Bella who pictured this moment instantly had tears fall from her eyes.

_Poor Auntie Lisa, just like that Lisa was alive and now she was gone._

Bella did not even know how to process that. They spent several more minutes in the car, Bella cried and Charlie sat quietly while staring out the window. He was never one to get emotional over anything, even his years being a sheriff and all the trauma and horrible situations he was placed in the never let his emotions out. Today of all days he felt a twang of pain in his heart and knew that tonight a tear will be shed in the privacy of his own company. For now, he had to be strong for Bella and Lisa's only child, Ava.

Eventually, they made it into the house and Bella helped Charlie prepare a dinner for them both. Once Bella's tear's had subsided, Charlie shared some memories from his youth of her mom, Lisa and himself. It was joyful times and Bella realise how much she missed Lisa and Ava. It was a long time since she had seen them both. It was hard to see them often as they both lived in Australia, a part of Australia that was the close temperature to her hometown in Arizona minus the desert.

Charlie's voice turned her attention to him.

"Bella, as you know your mom is Ava's godmother. I have discussed this with your Mom, we have decided that it's that Ava comes here to Forks with us and to finish her last year in high school with you.

_Bella didn't know what to say, live here with her and Charlie? Would she sleep in my room or the spare room? I wonder what the Cullens would think of her, Oh my god! the Cullens! what happens if she finds out what they are, what happens if-_

"Bella, are you listening?"

"Ah yeah, sorry, what?"

"I will set up the spare bedroom on the weekend, I think that is better so that you both can have your privacy," Charlie said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, thank's Dad" Suddenly a thought crossed her mind

"Dad, what about a funeral." Charlie frowned slightly and replied "Lisa requested to be cremated and have her ashes spread over the ocean." He smiled slightly

"You know Lisa, she never wanted a fuss and I know that she just wanted us to remember the memories we shared and created with her.

Bella sniffed loudly "That's so sweet Dad" And Charlie smiled slightly, he picked up his phone from the table and handed it to Bella.

"Best you call your Mom, I know she will be wanting to speak with you, see if you are okay." Bella nodded.

The phone call to her Mom had been brief and she was glad for once that she had her boyfriend there to comfort her. After saying her goodnight to her Mom, she handed the phone back to Charlie who continued the conversation. The mood in the house lighted ever so slightly and Bella started to feel exhausted as she made her way up to her bathroom. Once Bella had finished her routine getting ready for bed, her head barely hit the pillow before her emotionally drained body fell soundly asleep. Edward arrived shortly afterwards and he lay down next her watching her soft breaths and listening to her heartbeat in a gentle rhythm. He the room down the hallway he heard another heartbeat and the soft sound of tears being shed.

* * *

Bella woke up with a grunt, she squinted her eyes and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Good morning" Edward spoke softly and Bella's eye's opened up. "Oh I'm so sorry, Edward, I was so tired last night, I was going to wait for you bu-"

"It's okay, I understand, how are you feeling?"

"I-I well I'm okay you know, I don't know how to describe myself." Bella shrugged.

Edward smiled knowingly "Take your time, everyone deals with grief in their way and I'll be here every step of the way."

"Ah, how can you tell I am grieving?" Bella asked confused.

"I sensed something at lunch and I heard Charlie's thoughts last night. I'm sorry for your loss Bella" He said kindly, tucking her hair behind her ear. Bella sighed and pushed her cheek into his hand.

"How are you feeling about your cousin moving in?"

"Well, I'm not sure, I have been thinking and worrying a lot, what happens if she finds out about you."

"Will, you do not tell her about us being together?" Edward asked quietly.

"No, I mean about you and your family being vampires," Bella said with a shaky voice.

Edward stared lovingly into her eyes, "We should not tell her anything for now. Perhaps if the time is right we will tell her." Edward said thoughtfully. "She does, however, share the same blood that is linked to your own. I doubt at all that it will be a problem." he smiled. Unsure of exactly what the meant smiled back into the caring eyes of her boyfriend.

* * *

The day passed through smoothly just like the usual routine of going to school. Edward had already told the rest of the Cullens what had happened. As soon as she arrived at the school's carpark with Edward, Alice ran up to her "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry" Alice pulled her into a tight hug.

Word flew around the school at lighting speed and Bella for once was thankful she did not have to physically speak to anyone to tell them about what happened as they already knew. Emmette was being his usual cheerful self and cracking jokes to try cheer Bella up. Rosalie said nothing to her as usual, as all the Cullens were close to her to comfort her, Rosalie distanced herself from her even more. Emmette had said that Rosalie was going through her own journey at the moment. He even looked a bit dejected when he told her but she could have been imaging things. Rosalie was always quite standoffish from Bella, so nothing was really out of the ordinary, as far as Bella could tell.

The weekend came upon them fast and Charlie had spent the entire Friday evening preparing the bedroom for Ava.

"Can you put one of your plush toys on the pillow please, Bella?".

"Ah sure? but she's not 12 dad..." Bella called out to Charlie from her room.

"Why do you have so many plush toys if you're not 12 either?" Alice teased and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Alice it's not like I went out and just bought them, I have these from my childhood."

Alice picked up the soft tan teddy bear and threw it to Edward, who plucked it out of the air at lightning speed.

"Don't hurt Ruffles." Bella panicked and Alice laughed. Edward passed Ruffles to Bella who hugged him tightly and then walked out her door to the spare bedroom. Edward followed behind her.

"Mr Swan, is there anything more I can help with?" Charlie smiled "I think _Ruffles_ is the finishing touch." and they heard Alice's laugh from Bella's bedroom.

"Edward and Alice think it's hilarious that I have so many plush toys, I mean come on seventeen is not that many!" Bella huffed and Edward and Charlie shared a look.

"Thank you for moving the bed up here, how did you and Alice manage to lift that frame, that entire thing weighs a tone," Charlie said perplexed.

"Emmette came by before and gave us a hand."

"Right, he's a big bloke that brother of yours." Charlie laughed turning to walk down the hallway. Bella had a big toothy grin as she looked at Edward, knowing fine well that he single-handedly move the bed frame into the new room. Edward grinned back and her and patted her head affectionately.

* * *

The next day Bella sat anxiously in her living room, Charlie had gone to get Ava from the airport and thought that it might be too overwhelming for her if the two of them greeted her. Bella agreed somewhat to that statement, so she stayed behind to wait awkwardly in the house.

"I have never seen someone so out of place in their own home." Commented Emmett and Bella picked up a pillow and threw it at his head. He laughed when he let the pillow hit his face and Bella giggled too. Edward was out hunting with Jasper today, he didn't feed all week so he could be by Bella's side. Bella was, of course, thankful, but also wished he had timed it better so he could be with her now. Instead, she was pacing around like a lost soul. Charlie pulled up into the driveway, Bella looked around the room seeing the Emmett had already gone, he, of course, heard Charlie's car coming down the road. Seeing her cousin again was exciting, although their reunion was in sad circumstances, it was so good to meet again.

"Thank you, Charlie." Said Ava quietly as Charlie took her luggage up to her room. Bella went to hug her cousin and Ava awkwardly accepted the embrace and the next couple of hour's felt strange. Ava had gone to her room since arriving and it was extremely quiet, almost like she was not in the house with them at all.

Bella decided to go and check on her and ask her if she would like anything to drink. She knocked Ava's door softly and heard a tiny voice from inside saying come in. Bella opened the door and found Ava sitting on her bed with her headphones in her ears. Ava pulled them out as Bella approached her

"Would you like anything to drink?" Bella asked kindly.

"No, I'm okay thank you, I'm just tired of travelling."

"How was your flight?"

"Not bad for 22 hours" Ava sighed and stretched out her arms.

"Wow, that's a long one!" "Plus the travelling too and from the airports" Ava shrugged.

"I'll let you have some rest, oh and I was wondering would you like to come to the beach with me tomorrow? I am meeting a couple of friends there, you like to surf right? I remember Mom saying that to me once that you were surfing a lot since you lived close to the beach. Maybe, I can ask Jake to bring a spare surfboard and a wetsuit since maybe the water will be colder than you are used too." Bella stopped to take a breath, realising this is the first time she had stopped talking.

Ava stared back at Bella blankly and softly lifted her headphones back into her ears.

"Okay" Ava replied softly and Bella waited for her to answer some of her questions "Goodnight Bella". Ava lay on her side with her back to Bella. Confused Bella closed the door behind her and walked slowly back to her room. She glanced at the alarm clock near her head.

 _What... It's only 2 pm!_ \---

* * *

The next day, Ava only emerged from her room at lunch to have a quick bite to eat before Bella drove them to the beach. They arrived at the beach lookout and pulled up next a parked van that had about four young guys gathered around it. They were laughing and joking boisterously with each other.

"Oi Bella!" Bella grinned and jumped out of the car to hug the big guy.

Ava climbed out the van and all the boys turned to stare at her with big googly eyes.

"Er, Jake, this is Ava, my cousin."

"Right, hi Ava, I'm Jake and this is Seth, Paul and Jared." Jake said cheerily and Ava extended her hand towards him. Jake happily took it and shook her and hand, as did the rest of the boys. "Hello, Nice to meet you all." Said Ava quietly and the boys all grinned at the same time.

"I brought you a longboard, hope that's okay? oh and a wetsuit if you would like, the water is not as cold as it normally is today."

"Thank you, Jake, I'll try the water with the wetsuit today I'm used to warming temperatures at the moment." And Jake grinned even wider if that was possible.

Once Ava had her wetsuit on she made her way down to the beach with Jared, Paul and Seth and Jake and Bella hung back and watched them paddle in the water towards the waves. A calm silence came between them as they watched Ava easily catch a wave and ride it smoothly into the beach.

"So Bella..."

"Yes, Jake?"

"You could have given me a heads up and told me how hot she was?" Jake said with exaggerated hand movements.

"Wait... what?"

"Seriously, blonde, blue-eyed, tanned, sporty AND a toned body. I think I just met my dream girl."

Bella looked at Jake as if he had just grown two heads.

"Are you kidding me, how long have you been busting your pant's to say that." Bella scoffed.

"So.. is she single?" Jake whispered as if people were listening.

"She just got here Jake! and she's probably not in the right mind space."

"Is that a no?" Bella gave him a foul look

"Yes, she just got her, okay, I'll show her around Forks."

"What? that's not what I said at all!"

"Well you said she's new so, she will need a guide right?" Jake grinned

"Forks is not that big of a place where you would need a guide, Jake." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Have you introduced her to fangs yet?" Jake's tone flipped to a serious state.

"God, I thought you were over this, he has a name! and no I have not introduced her yet to Edward and she JUST got here!" Bella almost shouted at the end of her sentence and smacked his shoulder hoping it stung him as much as it did her hand.

"Alright jeez, calm down Bells...so she's not single then." Jake laughed holding his shoulder pretending to cradle it.

"Oh my god, would you please stop pestering me, honestly she's barely been here a day and she's said about four sentences to me." Bella huffed.

"You will just have to make sure we hang out more then." Jake laughed and grinned happily when he saw Ava coming up the ridge towards them.

"Saw you catch a couple of good waves Ava, how long have you been surfing for?" Jake smiled as Ava approached them.

"About 10 years"

"Woah, that's why you're so good." Bella looked like she was going to smack him again.

"Not a bad swell today," Paul said, as he gently took the surfboard from Ava's Arm.

"Thanks, Paul" Ava replied.

"You wanna borrow this board? I got a spare, its no trouble. Oh, I could give you some wax too." Jake beamed.

"Ah, it's okay, thanks tho-"

"Yeah, thanks Jake good idea, just stick it in the back of my truck."

Bella punched Jakes shoulder playfully.

"Sweet!" Jake said excitedly and went to his van to rummage through his bags to find some wax. Bella glanced at Ava who looked a bit out of place.

"Ava, there's a change room at the top of the hill, if you want to get into some warm clothes."

"I'll keep you warm." Jake grinned opening up his arms.

 _slap_ "Owww Bells, come on, I was only kidding." The boys laughed. The younger boys returned home after the surf and Paul hung back with Jake. They stayed by the vans and chatted about the reservoir. Ava had no idea about the Quillette Tribe and found it interesting to hear about it this of course made Jake grin happily. Towards the latter part of the afternoon, Ava decided to go for a walk along the beach. Paul was faster than Jake to offer company and Ava, though preferring to walk alone, agreed.

"Cheer up wolfy." Bella laughed.

"Yes, I know she only just got here." Jake huffed.

"She's doing pretty well, considering." Bella sighed.

"Yeah, poor girl, Bella I never got a chance to say, but i'm sorry about what happened to your Auntie." Jake said quietly scratching the back of his head. Bella turned to face him and reached towards him for a hug.

"Thank's Jake, I'm so glad we are friends."

"Me too." Jake smiled. Paul and Ava returned from their walk a while later, they both were quiet but content.

They said their goodbyes and made their way home. Dinner was quiet as they both watched TV and ate, Charlie was still at work and Bella noticed that Ava hardly ate anything. Later that night as Bella fell into a blissful slumber, Ava lay awake in her room until the sun came up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Thanks for reading my crappy story, writing is not my forte and I often struggle getting my thoughts down without writing long winded paragraphs that probably could have been shortened. Past or present tense? god help me! the struggle is real. 
> 
> I had this idea to place another character in this world to mix things up, it will be mostly written through the Ava's experiences as she deals with depression and grief.


End file.
